


I Don't Hate You, I Want To Date You.

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealous Harry, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry doesn't like his roommate Draco being gay, not because he's homophobic but because he's in love with him and hates when he goes out on dates with other guys.





	I Don't Hate You, I Want To Date You.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Straight guy worries he's homophobic about gay roommate, realises he’s fallen in love with him.

Harry frowned as he watched Draco play with his hair in the mirror, the soft strains falling in a perfect sweep across his forehead. Draco’s hips swayed to the tune he was humming under his breath as he primped and Harry couldn’t understand why he was bothering, with the outfit he was wearing no-one would be looking at his face.

"So who is it tonight?" Harry asked, trying and failing to be casual, even he could hear the sharpness that had crept into his tone. The bitterness that sounded like an accusation but was pure jealousy hidden beneath mockery.

Draco turned at Harry’s question, his hip cocked so that it stretched the already tight fabric of his trousers. Crossing his arms he lifted his chin and glared at Harry, unimpressed and irritated. Harry knew how he sounded, but Merlin help him he couldn’t stop it even if all it did was cause another fight as he glared back in confrontation.

"None of your business, Potter. Don't worry I won't bring HIM back here," Draco sneered, being sure to emphasise the pronoun to drive home his point. The one that they had been dancing around since Draco moved in six months ago and why Harry wanted to scream in frustration.

He didn't care that Draco was gay, honestly, the fact that he dated men wasn’t even an inconvenience, nor was his insistence on wearing stupidly tight clothing or the bad habit he had of wandering around their flat barely dressed that made Harry tug at his hair before he stormed away to hide in his room.

No, what he cared about was the fact he had fallen arse over tit for the prat.

It had started small, the way Draco smiled over the silliest of things, the adorable ruffled look he had in the mornings, the way he greeted Harry with a wink as he handed him a coffee when he’d been up all night working on a case. It was the way Draco danced like he would die if he didn’t keep moving to the beat, how that gracefulness remained regardless of what he was doing. Truthfully, the way he turned Harry’s brain to mush by stepping out of the bathroom after a shower still dripping and wearing only a towel hadn't hurt either.

Unfortunately for some reason, Draco was under the impression Harry was homophobic, and he might have been, a little until he’d worked everything out.

It had been a shock at first when he didn’t know what was going on in his head or that Draco was gay.

Harry had walked into the flat a few days after Draco had moved in, and the last thing he had been expecting to see was Draco on the sofa under a topless stranger. The guy had Draco’s hands pinned above his head and was having a good go at tasting the back of Draco's throat with his tongue. Harry had reacted...well....badly.

The red haze that had descended over his vision matched the colour of the stunner that had been strong enough to not only knock the guy out but also throw him across the room. Harry had apologised, to Draco at least, even if he didn’t really feel sorry but Draco had not been happy. Harry, however, was happy because it meant that Draco didn’t bring any other guys back to the flat again, but he couldn’t work out why he felt like that.

Until now.

He had finally put all the pieces together earlier as he had heard Draco gushing on the phone about his date. Watching on as Draco smiled while he rushed around getting ready had forced Harry to confront the green-eyed monster that had been growing inside him. He wanted to be the one Draco smiled at, the one who touched him and tasted the lingering mint flavour of his toothpaste. He wanted to consume Draco until they were both left red-faced and panting for breath tangled together on the sofa, or the bed or even the floor for that matter so long as it was him and Draco, the where wasn’t important.

Tonight was the breaking point for him, Harry couldn’t take it anymore, and he wasn’t going to stand back and let Draco go out with another guy, again, not if he could prevent it.

"Stay in tonight?" Harry asked. He refused to beg, and if that's what it sounded like then that wasn't anything to do with him. Draco didn’t need to know how desperate Harry was for his company, even if they just chilled out with a film, he’d take it over being left alone.

The sigh that slipped out of Draco's pressed lips didn't give him much hope, and his head dropped when Draco's snarled words reached him.

"Whether I'm here or out, I'm still gay, just get over it."

"I bloody can't," Harry snapped back in frustration. His hands coming up to rake through his hair as he screwed his eyes shut and tried to think of a way to explain the crazy thoughts in his head.

"Fine, then I'll start looking for somewhere else to stay, and you can get a hetero roommate that won't irritate you!" Draco growled out as he moved to push pass Harry out of the bathroom and towards the front door.

Harry’s eye flew open and his hand grabbed Draco’s wrist with the skill of the seeker he had been at school, refusing to yield when Draco fought to get free. Pulling Draco closer Harry waited until they were face to face before speaking, letting out the words that had been burning a hole in his tongue for days, weeks, months just waiting for his head to catch up with his heart.

"You irritate me Draco, and it's not because you're sodding gay, It's because I can't stand thinking about you kissing those arseholes, imagining them touching you or even just looking at you. It drives me bloody crazy because I wish it were me! Why can’t it be me?"

Before Draco could do more than gasp at his confession, Harry leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to his parted lips. He drew away quickly, licking the taste from his lips and deeming it worth the expected hex or more likely slap across the face. Neither came as Draco stared at him, frozen in place with his grey eyes wide.

"You kissed me?"

Draco muttered after a lifetime of silence had filled the space between them and caused Harry to wonder if he had ruined everything.

"Um yeah....and I'm not sorry for it," Harry declared pushing down his panic, regardless of the outcome he would never regret taking a chance, and since Draco wasn’t cursing him he threw caution to the wind. His reckless Gryffindor nature had tossed him into the deep end so he might as well make the most of it.

Slowly so not to startle Draco Harry lifted his free hand and cupped Draco's cheek, letting his thumb caress the smooth skin before he leaned closer, breathing his next words onto Draco’s soft lips.

"I really want to kiss you again, stay here tonight Draco, stay with me," and this time Harry was begging. His pride was gone in the hope of obtaining something much more important and valuable even if the price ended up being subjected to the merciless teasing of Draco's sharp tongue.

Draco swallowed, his Adam's apple moving and drawing Harry's eyes to his long neck for a second before focusing once more on his mouth and finally rising to lock with Draco's stormy grey eyes.

Harry kissed him again, he didn't know why or if it was the right thing to do, but suddenly it was happening, and this time he lingered, his lips placed gently on Draco's as he waited. A moment passed, and then Draco's mouth moved against his, lips parting as his tongue traced Harry's bottom lip and with a groan Harry deepened the kiss.

It was glorious, a thousand times better than anything he had imagined and he pulled Draco tighter against him. His hand holding onto Draco's clothing in a firm grip so that he couldn't go, couldn't leave. When the kiss ended they were both breathless and smiling.

"I guess I could stay in tonight," Draco managed to gasp out, his lowered voice dripping with sinful seduction. Harry held onto Draco harder for a moment as he buried his head into Draco's neck, to stop his knees buckling and breathed in the scent of Draco's cologne. Feeling a little bit more steady Harry moved back to look at Draco as he was filled with nervous excitement that made his head spin and heart race.

"Good idea," Harry eventually replied as he drew Draco with him towards the sofa, there was something he’d wanted to do for a while, and nothing was going to stop him now.


End file.
